The Hero
by Nefis
Summary: Yamato works as a model with the fliratious Megu-tan and constantly stays at her night until around 1 after work without telling his girlfriend Mei. When Mei finds out his little secret, she can't stop crying...she can't stop wishing that she was good enough for him.. but who is there to wipe her tears? Her Hero, Kai. Will she let him in? Is there something stopping her? :3
1. Chapter 1

Note: Although Mei and Yamato are cute, Yamato was a jerk throughout most of it and when Kai came in, I thought he did not have a fair chance. So, this is my little re-write. We all have seen Yamato and Mei's ending…or some of us…I'm not sure but we know in reality they end up together but this is a what if…kind of thing. What if Megu-tan did get between Yamato and Mei? Whose there to comfort Mei?

Chapter 1

Ever since Yamato decided to model with Megu-tan, he has been spending less and less time with his girlfriend Mei. He was popular and so was she. It was already spreading that they were together and everyone in the whole school was squealing with delight at the possibility of the couple. When Mei stepped into school, the rumors were silenced. They all just looked at her. In this school, she was nothing if Yamato was not there beside her. He made her a "someone" to begin with even if she did not want to associate with humans. She was just the other woman now, according to the school.

It was not a surprise to her actually. Megu-tan was a model. Who would pass up the opportunity with that? She was fair-skinned, a beautiful red head, and had flirty eyelashes to die for. Her body had every curve Mei lacked and she was tall! Mei looked like a total midget next to her boyfriend…if she could still call him that.

All the girls whispered behind her about Yamato and Megu-tan. They squealed over their most recent picture on the magazine. Mei remembered the first photo shoot she went to…and the only one. Yamato came out of the dressing room with his hair spiked up, glasses on, and a nice blue suit of clothes. Megu-tan was…well…breath-taking. She was wearing the most beautiful dress and they posed as if they were a couple…Mei could not control herself and just started crying. Asami was the only one who saw. Mei never told Yamato.

She was not used to walking home in the dark without Yamato. When she walked home by herself for the first time…she felt more alone than ever. It was like that hole that was in the middle of her heart was torn back open and was bigger than it was before. He kept her safe…She would never admit it to him but the way his body stood next to her made her feel invincible.

Every night since he started being a model full time, she would lie in bed and await his text which would tell her that he's reached home safely. He would never answer until hours later and would not talk long.

Kai always came into the bakery where she worked. It was not because he was really hungry or a sugar-holic but rather because there was a certain lady there. It was Mei. He would come and buy anything. He just wanted to see her face.

One day, he was cruising around town at night and saw something move. He went behind the tree, trying to conspicuous. He saw Yamato walking…but it was not in the direction of his house. Kai and Yamato had been friends before he transferred so he knows this kid in and out…yet he could not understand where he would be going at this time of night when he knows darn well that Mei is worried about him. He did not know but he was sure as hell going to find out…for Mei's sake.

Kai POV

I heard…a female voice…it was girly and a scary kind of high pitched. The voice giggled and it was like a million of doves dying. I got a little closer and saw that Yamato was walking with Megu-tan. I don't honestly see why the guys are all head over heels over this chick. She's too attention hungry. I followed them quietly through the bushes and saw her open the door to her house. I watched as Yamato went in with her…. Damn you Yamato. If you hurt Mei, I'll kill you.

I sat there for quite some time. I was about to take a nap right there in the bush when the sound of a door open made my eyes pop back open. Turning around quickly, I saw Yamato wave good bye and walk home. He was in there for hours…It was now 1 in the morning. Does he do this every night?

Aiko POV

With every passing day, I see my friend Mei more depressed. She helped both Asami and me realize that we are both beautiful. She's our friend…even if she and I had a rough start. If anyone deserves Yamato, it's her but the question is…does he deserve her? Does he deserve her loyalty? It's been weeks since they've ever stood next to one another. They barely share glances with one another in school because Megu-tan whisks him away and he follows like some loyal puppy. Something is wrong…terribly wrong.

I saw Asami run towards me. "Aiko!"

Her huge chest stuck out like a sore thumb. Even if she did not call my name, I would know it was her. She got to me quickly and took a deep breath. "Have you seen Mei?"

"She went home," I told her.

"No she didn't."

"Well, how do you know that?"

"Because when she left the school, she went the same way as Megu-tan and Yamato. I think she is following them!"

I smirked. "I always knew I'd influence her. C'mon, let's go."

"Go where?"

"To beat a skinny girl's butt," I proclaimed.

"But you're skinny…"

"I mean Megu-tan, Asami," I groaned and dragged her with me. We walked out of the school quickly and once we spotted Yamato and Megu-tan.

"What are we - ," I covered Asami's mouth before they could hear us.

"Shhh"

Megu-tan…was crying.

"Kiss me…Yamato."

He looked at her with guilt and kissed her softly. Mei peeked her head out from the tree…She saw it…

Yamato and Megu-tan walked away…Yamato looked sad…not happy. Or is that the guilt?

Once they were gone, we rushed to Mei's side before she collapsed. She was crying really bad…She kept repeating… "He promised…"

"Mei…" Asami started.

"He promised," She whimpered miserably.

"Ach, damn Yamato. He was always too nice. He can't even stand up for himself against a girl. It's different when you're single but when you got someone…that's bad," I groaned. "Aye, Mei. We'll get this sorted out. I promise."

"That's…what he said…"

I looked at her…She was really breaking down. I got an idea.. "Hey Mei…wanna have a sleepover?"

"What?"…She looked at me.

"A sleepover….You're a wreck. You need major girl time."

Asami's eyes glowed. "Yes! A sleepover! We should totally have one. Ohhh Aikooo am I invited too?"

"Only if Mei wants."

She looked at Mei with pleading eyes.

"Of course Asami…you're my friend."

She jumped up and down in joy. "Whose house?"

"Mei's house," I declared, "Since she's never had a sleepover. And who says you're too old to have one?"

"Yes, pleaseee Mei-chan," Asami cheered.

"S-sure," Mei blushed, forgetting Yamato for a second. Yes…it's working…I just need her to stop crying so I will be calm when talking to Yamato. If she cries more then she should, I think Yamato might just be in the graveyard and I, on the run as Japan's most wanted. "I've never been invited to one before…or had one at my house before…tomorrow's Friday…how about then? I have to go shopping…I hope you guys don't mind that I have a cat."

"I love cats!" Asami smiled.

"Alright…so we will be at your house tomorrow at seven," I said. "See ya then, kay?"

"See ya," Mei gave us a confused look and walked home. Now…

"What are you gonna do about Yamato Aiko?" Asami asked me once she was gone.

"Talk some sense into him of course," I said confidently.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?"

"He'll be lucky if he gets away from me with his manhood still intact."

Mei POV

I rushed home. Whatever reason Aiko proposed a get together at my house…it was certainly keeping my mind of the horrible image…that I'd rather not mention. I ran in the house.

"Welcome home," My mom whistled. "I didn't know you were going to be home early."

"Yea…no after school work," I told her and sat at the table.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just…can I ask you something?"

_Here goes nothing._

"Sure," she said and sat in front of me. "What is it?"

"Can I have a sleepover tomorrow…It's just two girls from school…Aiko and Asami. They insisted that we have one…kinda like a girl's night and I wanted to ask permission first…"

"Of course!" My mom smiled…shock mixed in with happiness. "When will they come?"

"Seven."

"I'll come home early to meet them. I'll also give you money for snacks and we'll order pizza, okay?"

"Thanks mom."

I went to bed and waited for another text from Yamato…that did not come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mei POV

Here goes nothing. I stood in the middle of a clothing store looking at pajamas awkwardly. "What do people wear to these things?" I thought to myself. As I picked out a set of yellow pajamas and duckie slippers, I heard Megu-tan's voice. I hid behind the clothes and listened.

She's with Yamato! I watched as he smiled and walked away from her as she ventured into the store by herself. What were they doing together here? I thought they had work! As I thought about this, I felt someone poke my shoulder. I screamed in fright.

"Eh, Mei? What are you doing here hiding behind boxers?"

Boxers? I looked up to see Kai looking at me confused and looked back down at the clothes I hid behind. I thought these were just shorts. My face grew hot in embarrassment. Kai laughed.

"It's alright. I just need a couple new pairs. That's all." He moved me softly to get a couple pairs and looked at me. "Aren't you going to pay for that?"

I looked at the price and shook my head. "It's too expensive…I have to use the rest of my money for snacks and stuff for the sleepover…"

He looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "First sleepover?"

I nod nervously. "I'll just put it back and see you later, ok?"

He shook his head and took the outfit and slippers out of my arm. "I'll just pay for it. I've got plenty of change."

"But I don't know if I'll be able to pay you back…"

"I don't need to be paid back."

"But…"

"If you insist on paying me back, I'd like to be paid back in smiles if you don't mind," he gave me a big smile and walked to the cashier. After he paid for everything, he had my things put in a separate bag and handed it to me, smiling. "There you go. I told you it was no biggie. Now, where are you headed now? It's going to get dark soon."

"The convenience store on the way home."

"Want me to walk you? I'm heading that way anyway."

"Sure." We started walking and I fidgeted with my bag nervously the whole time. I don't normally walk home with anyone but Yamato…but we barely walk home anymore either. We got to the store. I bought lots of chips, cookies, and a tub of ice cream. Kai helped me carry it to my house and waved good bye when I was in my house. He sure is nice…

I put everything away and cleaned my room. My mother waited in the living room as I changed into my pjs and gave her approval when I showed her.

"That is cute," She giggled.

The doorbell rang.

Megu-tan POV

Earlier today, I asked Aiko and Asami what was so exciting about tonight. Asami was bouncing all morning. Aiko gave me a look when I asked while Asami just nervously looked between us both.

"We are going to have a girl's night out."

I looked at them…Why wasn't I invited?

"It's at Mei's house. We are having a sleepover," She looked at me. "Why?"

"No reason. I was just going to ask you girls to sleep over my house."

"No thanks. We're booked," Aiko leaned back in her chair.

"We will surely go another time," Asami looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"It's alright," I said and waved good-bye, striking a fake smile. How could I not be invited? I invited some girls to my house afterwards but they all had things to do so it was another night of loneliness.

Kai POV

After I dropped off Mei, I walked in the direction of my house and saw Yamato.

"Yo Yamato!"

I walked towards him and he looked at me.

"What do you want Kai?"

"What are you doing?"

"Going home."

"That's strange. You don't normally come home at this time."

"Have you been stalking me?"

"No, but perhaps I should and tell Mei how you visit Megu-tan at night right after work. I saw you on my way home."

He seemed to be taken back by my words.

"Yea, that's right tough guy. I know your secret."

"We aren't doing anything."

"Does Mei know that?"

He looked down at his feet.

"No, right? She's home every night waiting for a text from. I don't need to stalk her to know that and neither do her friends. She runs home crying every day from school. Did you know that?"

"…I'll fix it. Just stay out of this…"

"Ohh, you'll fix it," I growled. "Fix? You better not be bullshitting her when you do try to 'fix it'."

"Don't tell me how to handle my relationship."

"You hurt Mei so I am stepping in because you're such an ass. Obviously, you wouldn't know anything if I wasn't here right now."

"I love Mei."

"You love her?" I scoffed. "Yea right. You think even she will believe that crap now? Just get your shit together before I do it for you."

I walked away leaving him there underneath the street lights, dumbfounded.


End file.
